the_dance_challengefandomcom-20200213-history
Spoilers
Season 5 * It will premiere on January 25, 2019 * Each episode will be an hour long, starting with a 2 hour premiere (Not including adverts) Casting Special: Season 1, Episode 1: Starbound in Red Bank, NJ on September 14, 2019. Season 1, Episode 2: DreamMaker in Wilmington, DE on September 28, 2019. Season 1, Episode 3: Drop The Beat in Zanesville, OH on October 12, 2019. Season 1, Episode 4: Xpression in Youngstown, OH on October 28, 2019. Group: "The Judgement" - 1st Sarah + Sav: "Gemini" - 1:58 - 3rd Brady + Georgia: "Geek Gets The Girl" - 2nd * Choose their duet partners * Jack and Michelle butt heads over Sarah's duet * Mothers question the favoritism over Brady's duet * Jack melts down over the pressure Season 1, Episode 5: DreamMaker in Scranton, PA on November 9, 2019 gROUP: "Purple Reign" - 1st Hannah: "Gypsy Rose" - 5th Chloe: "Swan Song" - 2nd Georgia: "Garden of Eden" - 4th (Not Shown) * Group dance is a tribute to Prince * Hannah and Chloe solo rematch * Hannah's solo brings out a different side * Someone is going home Season 1, Episode 6: Fierce Dance Challenge in Sewell, NJ on November 23, 2019. Group: "The Widows" - 2nd Sarah: "America's Sweetheart" - 2nd Savannah: "Salvation" - 3rd Chloe: "Snooki" - Scratched * Sarah is challenged with a solo and an important role in the group * Megan comes in while Abi is away and choreographs the group routine * With Brady out, its important for the girls to prove themselves and win * Chloe's solo is a punishment for her and her moms behaviour Season 1, Episode 7: Starbound in Woodbridge, VA on December 7, 2019. Group Dance: "Sorority Club" - 4th Georgia's Solo: "Scissor Hands" - 2nd Elliana's Solo: "The Strangler" - 1st Hannah's Solo: "Nightmare" - 4th (Not Shown) * A new girl comes in who causes an uproar with the other mothers, but when she's absent from rehearsal, Jack and Abi arent happy * It's hell week this week and the routines are dark * Georgia's solo uses an interesting prop which causes havoc between Abi and her mother. Season 1, Episode 8: Drop The Beat in Akron, OH on December 21, 2019. Group Dance: "Blue Bloods" - 1st Elliana and Georgia: "Judge Georgia" - 2nd Kamryn Solo: "Disco Queen" - 1st Season 1, Episode 9: (Last Episode in Preview) Ignite Dance Live in Bethel Park, PA on January 11, 2020. Group Dance: "Wade in The Water" - 3rd Alexa Solo: "Straight Escape" - 1st Elliana Solo: "Clown" - 4th Sarah Solo: (Not Shown) "Mission Possible" - 3rd * Jack and Abi bring Brady back to help the team with its poor record * Abi choreographs one of the most dangerous routines yet * Alexa and Elliana go head to head in old solos Jack performed Season 1, Episode 10: Fierce Dance Challenge in Lancaster, PA on January 25, 2020. Season 1, Episode 11: February 8, 2020. Season 1, Episode 12: February 22, 2020. Season 1, Episode 13: March 7, 2020. Season 1, Episode 14: Fierce Dance Challenge in Manhattan, NY on March 21, 2020. Season 1, Episode 15 (Reunion): * Filmed at the end of March 2020 Season 1, Episode 16 (Reunion): * Filmed at the end of March 2020.